fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haku Reihito
Appearance Haku is a young man of average height with shaggy black hair that reaches to his neck, and bright blue eyes. He is often seen wearing a jersey and track pants and a old white cloth around his neck. He is also usually seen wearing a pair of brown knee-length boots. Personality From a normal person's point of view (If they could notice him at all), Haku would appear to be crude, overconfident and perhaps too carefree. However, that is only part of who he is. Haku always puts others before himself to the point where he'd carry all of his burdens and problems by himself. He also has a hidden sadness within himself due to the effects of his condition which makes him easy to dissapear in people's memories. Towards Regalias, Haku shows a certain kindness to them. Regalias are made from spirits who still want to keep on living so having other people waste their lives in front of them is something Haku can't stand and refuses to let anyone die in front of them. History From a young age, Haku could see spirits and he just accepted it as part of his sort of normal life. This strange power to be able to see spirits has attracted the many corrupted spirits that feed on spiritual and existance energy or lead people to death and Haku has had to run away from them several times. Equipment Slashing Night/Yoru: '''Haku's Regalia and most trusted partner. In his human form, Yoru appears as a young teenager which is the age he was when he died. When Haku activates his weapon form, Yoru becomes a large silver Katana without a hilt but with white cloth where there would be a hilt. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills '''Spirit Mode: During the fight with the evil Spirit, the negative energy along with the last burst of positive energy caused a chain reaction that made Haku be able to transform his own physical body into that of a spirit at will, often staying in the mode for a while. This has resulted in him often being unseen for long periods of time without any form of interaction due to his physical change. While in his spirit mode, he is able to physically assist the souls still stuck in the physical world to move on to the afterlife, something he cannot do due to the fact his physical body is still anchored in the world. Can see spirits: '''Just as it says, Haku has had the ability to see and talk to spirits and it has become a part of his normal life. Combat Skills '''Expert Swordsmanship: Miscellaneous Skills Magical Powers 'Soul Call Magic: '''This magic is what allows Haku to turn pure souls (It cannot be a corrupted spirit) into Regalias as long as he and the said spirit are in mutual agreement to it. To actual do this, Haku must transfer some of his magic energy and life force to the selected spirit after agreement connecting their souls. The spirit, newly turned Regalia will gain a mark on their body. The Regalia created will differ in ability, power and appearance from soul to soul and the person who uses them. The stronger the bond is between user and spirit, the more powerful it will be. What becomes stronger depends on the type of weapon the spirit becomes. *'Rend: 'A commonly used attack where Haku uses a Regalia (Normally. it would be Yoru) and slashes at the opponent at high speeds, cutting said enemy (usually a corrupted spirit) into pieces. *'Sunder: '''Because the Regalia is made from a spirit, it is able to cut not just bodies but also bonds between people. The people who's bonds have been cut will lose their memories of the other. With Yoru, Haku is able to be more accurate and even only cut selective memories. Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Male Category:Sword User